mediawiki119fandomcom_szl-20200214-history
Plik:Avatar 2 - Official Trailer 2014, 2015
Description AVATAR 2 by James Cameron. (Official Trailer 2014, 2015) After the success of Avatar which premiered in London on December 10, 2009, and was internationally released on December 16 and in the United States and Canada on December 18, to positive critical reviews, with critics highly praising its groundbreaking visual effects.262728 During its theatrical run, the film broke several box office records and became the highest-grossing film of all time, as well as in the United States and Canada,29 surpassing Titanic, which had held those records for twelve years (and was also directed by Cameron).30 It also became the first film to gross more than $2 billion.31 Avatar was nominated for nine Academy Awards, including Best Picture and Best Director,32 and won three, for Best Art Direction, Best Cinematography and Best Visual Effects. The film's home media release went on to break opening sales records and became the top-selling Blu-ray of all time. Following the film's success, Cameron signed with 20th Century Fox to produce three sequels, making Avatar the first of a planned tetralogy. By 2154, humans have severely depleted Earth's natural resources, leading to a severe energy crisis. The Resources Development Administration (RDA) mines for a valuable mineral – unobtanium – on Pandora, a densely forested habitable moon orbiting the gas giant Polyphemus in the Alpha Centauri star system.12 Pandora, whose atmosphere is poisonous to humans, is inhabited by the Na'vi, 10-foot tall (3.0 m), blue-skinned, sapient humanoids34 who live in harmony with nature and worship a mother goddess called Eywa. To explore Pandora's biosphere, scientists use Na'vi-human hybrids called "avatars", operated by genetically matched humans; Jake Sully, a paraplegic former marine, replaces his deceased twin brother as an operator of one. Dr. Grace Augustine, head of the Avatar Program, considers Sully an inadequate replacement but accepts his assignment as a bodyguard. While protecting the avatars of Grace and scientist Norm Spellman as they collect biological data, Jake's avatar is attacked by a thanator and flees into the forest, where he is rescued by Neytiri, a female Na'vi. Witnessing an auspicious sign, she takes him to her clan, whereupon Neytiri's mother Mo'at, the clan's spiritual leader, orders her daughter to initiate Jake into their society. Avatar 2 Official Trailer 2014, Avatar 2 Official Trailer 2015, Avatar 2 Trailer 2014, Avatar 2 Trailer 2015, Avatar 2 Trailer, Avatar 2 Official Trailer, Avatar 2 Official Trailer 2014, Avatar 2 Official Trailer 2015, Avatar 2 Trailer 2014, Avatar 2 Trailer 2015, Avatar 2 Trailer, Avatar 2 Official Trailer, Avatar 2 Official Trailer 2014, Avatar 2 Official Trailer 2015, Avatar 2 Trailer 2014, Avatar 2 Trailer 2015, Avatar 2 Trailer, Avatar 2 Official Trailer, Avatar 2 Official Trailer 2014, Avatar 2 Official Trailer 2015, Avatar 2 Trailer 2014, Avatar 2 Trailer 2015, Avatar 2 Trailer, Avatar 2 Official Trailer, Avatar 2 Official Trailer 2014, Avatar 2 Official Trailer 2015, Avatar 2 Trailer 2014, Avatar 2 Trailer 2015, Avatar 2 Trailer, Avatar 2 Official Trailer, Category:Videos